staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Kwietnia 2005
TVP 1 06:30 Moda na sukces; odc. 2466; serial prod. USA (dolby surround) 06:50 Ekonomika dla Kazika; magazyn rolniczy 07:00 Agrolinia; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Rok w ogrodzie; magazyn 08:35 Kanał E; odc.14-Natura 2000; magazyn ekologiczny dla młodzieży 09:05 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:30 Fantaghiro; odc.18-Fantaghiro w krainie lodu; serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej stereo 10:00 W świecie mitów; odc.3-Córka Czerwonego Wilka; (Myth Quest); 2001 serial prod. kanadyjskiej (stereo) 10:55 Zwierzowiec; - Wilcza wataha; magazyn (stereo) 11:10 Piotrek zgubił dziadka oko, a Jasiek chce dożyć spokojnej starości; odc. 1 - Straszna wizyta; serial prod. TVP 11:40 Tequila i Bonetti w Rzymie; odc. 20 - Rozmowa; serial kryminalny prod. włosko-amerykańskiej /za zgodą rodziców/ stereo 12:35 Mieszkać z wyobraźnią; - Architektura dla ludzi; magazyn (stereo) 12:50 Matura 2005 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Matura 2005 13:20 Zwierzęta świata; Nietoperze - wyjątkowe ssaki 1/2; Top Bats; 2002 film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 13:45 Matura 2005 13:50 Małe ligi; - Łyżwiarstwo szybkie; magazyn dla młodych widzów 14:05 Matura 2005 14:15 Historia domku na prerii; 1997 film familijny prod. USA (88') stereo; reż: Marcus Cole; wyk: Richard Thomas, Meredith Monroe, Walt Goggins, Lindsay Crouse, Tess Harper 15:45 Matura 2005 16:00 Co tu jest grane ?; magazyn muzyczny stereo 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2466; serial prod. USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Studio papieskie 17:30 Plebania; odc. 536 18:00 Kochamy polskie komedie; teleturniej (stereo) 18:30 Sąsiedzi; - Ich czworo; serial komediowy TVP stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Bracia Koala; - Grześ chce pracować szybciej; serial anim.prod.angielskiej (stereo) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:03 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę; Pianista; Pianist; 2002 dramat prod. polsko-angielsko-francuskiej (143') /za zgodą rodziców/ stereo; reż: Roman Polański; wyk: Adrien Brody, Thomas Kretschmann, Frank Finlay, Michał Żebrowski 22:45 Studio papieskie; - sylwetki kardynałów 23:00 Męska rzecz...; Wściekłość; (The Rage); 1997 film sensacyjny prod. USA (92') /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Sidney J. FUrie; wyk: Lorenzo Lamas, Gary Busey, Kristen Cloke, Brandon Smith 00:35 Prawo i bezprawie; serial kryminalny prod. USA /tylko dla dorosłych/ stereo 01:15 Kino nocnych marków; Morderstwo na szlaku Iditarod; (Murder on the Iditarod Trail); 1995 film przygodowo-sensacyjny prod. USA (84') /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Paul Schneider; wyk: Kate Jackson, Corbin Bernsen, Michael Damian, Philip Granger 02:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:55 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:25 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:50 M jak miłość; odc.314; serial TVP stereo 08:40 Mały człowiek; odc. 1; 2004 serial dokumentalny prod. kanadyjskiej stereo 09:35 Szansa na sukces; - Harlem 10:25 Kręcioła; magazyn dla młodzieży 10:50 Na dobre i na złe; odc.212-Trudne oczekiwanie; serial prod. TVP 11:45 Psy - zawodowcy; odc.12-Dani - pies terapeuta; 2000 serial dokumentalny prod. kanadyjskiej stereo 12:15 Kino bez rodziców; Magiczny autobus; odc.10-Smacznego; serial animowany prod. USA stereo 12:40 Kino bez rodziców; Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki; odc. 10; serial prod. USA stereo 13:30 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny stereo 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 669 - Powrót Tomka; telenowela TVP stereo 15:05 12 Gala Mody i Bursztynu AMBERIF 2005 16:00 Święta wojna; odc.201-Hanysy są z Marsa; serial TVP 16:30 Tygrysy Europy; odc. 9 - Żółte wyciszenia; serial TVP stereo 17:30 Linia specjalna; Józef Zych - wicemarszałek Sejmu RP; program publicystyczny Barbary Czajkowskiej (audiotele: 0-400-207-022 NIE, 0-400-207-055 TAK) 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Akademia absurdu; program satyryczno- rozrywkowy 19:58 Panorama flesz 20:05 Mój pierwszy raz; program rozrywkowy 20:55 Tele PRLe; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Telefonistka; Operator; 2000 thriller psychologiczny prod. USA (98') /tylko dla dorosłych/ stereo; reż: Jon Dichter; wyk: Frances Bay, Brian James, Jacqueline Kim, Michael Laurence 00:20 Powstały z martwych; (Blowback); 1999 thriller prod. USA (88') /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Mark L.Lester; wyk: Mario Van Peebles, James Remar 01:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.15 Pierwsza miłość - serial obycz. 7.00 Twój lekarz 7.20 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Domowa kawiarenka - magazyn kulinarny 8.00 Pokemon - serial anim. 8.30 Hugo familijny - program dla dzieci 9.00 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.30 Idol 4 Extra - program rozrywkowy 10.15 Samo życie - serial obycz. 13.15 Na zawsze razem - teleturniej 14.15 Exclusive - najciekawsze historie świata 14.45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Liga Mistrzów Smiechu 15.45 Wydarzenia 15.55 Prognoza pogody 16.00 13 posterunek (40) - serial kom. 16.40 Maraton kabaretowy 17.10 Fundacja Polsat - program specjalny 18.45 Wydarzenia 19.05 Sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Klinika samotnych serc (7) - serial obycz. 20.15 Idol 4 - program rozr. 21.15 Tajemnice Los Angeles - film kryminalny, USA 1997 (138 min) 21.30 Studio LOTTO 0.00 Idol 4 - wyniki 0.20 Tajna broń - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 (99 min) 2.10 Reebok Hip-Hop 3.40 Aquaz music zone 5.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 6.00 Telesklep 7.40 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 8.55 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.25 (na żywo) Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11.05 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny 12.05 Adrenalina - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 12.20 Na Wspólnej (445-448) -serial obyczajowy 14.10 Dzieciaki z klasą - program rozrywkowy 15.25 Mamy Cię! - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 17.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Kryminalni (5/13): Pętla - serial kryminalny 21.05 (na żywo) Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Gliniarz z Beverly Hills 3 - komedia, USA 1994, (115 min) 0.45 Brygada - serial Rosja 1.55 Nic straconego- programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Kielce 6.55 Przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial anim. 7.05 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial anim. 7.15 Przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial anim. 7.25 Lippy & Messy - kurs języka angielskiego 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Informacje 8.00 Z plecakiem i walizką 8.25 Polecamy 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Podpowiedzi w plenerze 9.00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmowej Komisji Śledczej ds. Orlenu 9.30 Kurier - wersja graficzna - co 60 minut 13.30 Transmisja z wręczenia odznaczeń w Pałacu Prezydenckim 14.50 (Na żywo) Rodziny w hołdzie Janowi Pawłowi II - transmisja z Rzymu 16.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 16.35 Prognoza pogody 16.40 Toren Basket Liga - mecz: Aquapark CCC Polkowice - Lotos Gdynia 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Świat 18.00 Informacje 18.22 Polecamy 18.30 Kurier 18.33 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18.50 Kraina indygo - serial przygod. 19.50 Telekurier - na żywo 20.30 Kurier 20.40 Studio pogoda 20.45 Bilans Trójki 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Informacje 22.00 O tym się mówi... 22.10 Magazyn medyczny 22.25 Polecamy 22.30 Kurier 22.50 Studio pogoda 22.55 Kurier sportowy 23.10 Relacja z posiedzenia Sejmowej Komisji Śledczej ds. Orlenu 0.45 Pikantne szczegóły - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2000 (100 min) 2.25 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.45 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 6.10 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 6.35 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 7.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 7.30 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 8.00 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 8.30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Nowej Zelandii 9.30 Niezakazane reklamy - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Ja się zastrzelę (115) - serial komediowy 10.30 Diagnoza morderstwo (29) - serial kryminalny 11.30 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 12.00 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 12.30 Extraliga - magazyn żużlowy 13.00 Polska Liga Siatkówki - 2 runda play off 15.00 Joan z Arkadii (11) - serial 16.00 CHCĘ BYĆ PIĘKNA - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Cień anioła (33) - serial 18.00 Amazonki i gladiatorzy - film akcji, USA-Niemcy 2001 20.00 Kręgi na wodzie - film psychologiczny, USA 1999 22.00 Wydarzenia 22.10 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 22.40 Najemnik - thriller, USA 1999 0.45 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 1.10 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 1.35 Extraliga - magazyn żużlowy 2.00 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 2.50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.00 Telesklep 8.00 Trzy serca - program rozrywkowy 8.30 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 9.35 Tajemnice smallville (8/23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.35 Poza podejrzeniem - film sensacyjny, USA 1943 12.30 Kosmos 1999 (5/24) - serial SF, US/Wielka Brytania/Włochy 13.45 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.10 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 14.40 Prawo ulicy (8/34) - serial kryminalny, USA 16.00 Savannah (31/12) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.00 Jesień rewolwerowca - western, USA 1996 19.00 Pogoda na miłość (11/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 19.10 Drew Carey Show (21) - serial komediowy, USA 19.40 Przyjaciele (28) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Gwiezdne wrota - film science-fiction, USA 1994 22.10 Lake Placid - horror, Kanada-USA 1999 1.35 Wszystko o Miriam - program rozrywkowy 1.20 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06:00 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show 06:50 Skarby przyrody; Mokradła 07:10 Madonny polskie; - Królowa Kaszub; reportaż 07:35 Pomorskie krajobrazy; - Jeziora duże i małe 08:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 08:35 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron; odc. 8 - Śledztwo; 1977 serial TVP 09:05 Od przedszkola do Opola; Ewelina Flinta; program rozrywkowy 09:35 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 09:50 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Życie jak pomnik; reportaż Leszka Platty i Agnieszki Kluk 10:20 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 10:40 Klan; odc. 924; telenowela TVP stereo 11:05 Klan; odc. 925; telenowela TVP stereo 11:30 Klan; odc. 926; telenowela TVP stereo 11:55 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; odc.134-Kastylijski smak; magazyn 12:20 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program muzyczny 12:45 Książki z górnej półki; - Ksišżka tygodnia 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Dom; odc. 5 - Ponad dwieście czwartków; serial prod.TVP 14:50 Życie - ładna rzecz, czyli "Czternaście fotografii z albumu Maryli Rodowicz; koncert (stereo) 15:40 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 16:00 Wielka gra; teleturniej 16:45 Nie tylko o... 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Studio papieskie 17:30 Linia specjalna; Józef Zych - wicemarszałek Sejmu RP; program Barbary Czajkowskiej 18:00 M jak miłość; odc. 229; serial TVP 18:50 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń 19:15 Dobranocka; Noddy; - Noddy zostaje policjantem; serial dla dzieci stereo 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:03 Pogoda 20:05 Dom; odc. 5 - Ponad dwieście czwartków; serial prod.TVP 21:40 Stilo; reportaż 22:05 Kobiety znad Wisły; Papierowe małżeństwo; 1991 komedia obyczajowa prod. polskiej (85'); reż: Krzysztof Lang; wyk: Joanna Trzepiecińska, Gary Kemp, Rita Tushingham, Richard Hawley 23:30 Studio papieskie; - sylwetki kardynałów 23:35 Wielka gra; teleturniej 00:25 M jak miłość; odc. 229; serial TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem; Noddy; - Noddy zostaje policjantem; serial dla dzieci stereo 01:30 Wiadomości 01:54 Sport 01:58 Pogoda 02:00 Dom; odc. 5 - Ponad dwieście czwartków; serial prod.TVP 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń 04:00 Kobiety znad Wisły; Papierowe małżeństwo; 1991 komedia obyczajowa prod. polskiej (85'); reż: Krzysztof Lang; wyk: Joanna Trzepiecińska, Gary Kemp, Rita Tushingham, Richard Hawley 05:30 Życie - ładna rzecz, czyli "Czternaście fotografii z albumu Maryli Rodowicz; koncert (stereo) 06:20 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Życie jak pomnik; reportaż Leszka Platty i Agnieszki Kluk 06:45 Linia specjalna; Józef Zych - wicemarszałek Sejmu RP; program Barbary Czajkowskiej 07:15 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 06:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Bilans 07:00 Skrót informacji/prognoza pogody/Studio 24 07:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/multikino 08:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Portfel 08:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Sawka większa niż życie 09:00 Serwis/Dzieci i ryby 09:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/zdrowie 10:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Styl 11:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Cały ten świat 11:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Cały ten świat 12:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Dzieci i ryby 12:30 Automaniak 13:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Bez komentarza 13:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Bilans tygodnia 14:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Dzieci i ryby 14:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/24 naj 15:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/e-Life' 15:30 Serwis/Praca 16:00 Serwis/Dzieci i ryby 16:30 Serwis/Raport 17:00 Portfel 17:30 Studio 24 18:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 18:30 Zdrowie 19:00 Fakty/sport 19:30 Filmowy skrót informacji/Styl 20:00 Filmowy skrót informacji/Cały ten świat 20:30 Filmowy skrót informacji/Cały ten świat 21:00 Magazyn sportowy 21:30 Bilans tygodnia/e-Life' 22:00 Firma 22:30 Multikino 23:00 Bilans tygodnia 23:30 Zdrowie 00:00 Magazyn sportowy/reportaż 00:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Cały ten świat 01:30 Fakty 02:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/praca 02:30 Raport 03:00 Bez komentarza/magazyn sportowy 03:30 Automaniak 04:00 Fakty 04:30 Styl 05:00 Cały ten świat DR1 12.00 TV AVISEN 14.00 Det perfekte par 15.30 Muppet Show 16.00 Boogie Listen 17.00 Ungefair 17.40 F¢r s¢ndagen 17.50 Held og Lotto 18.00 Den hvide sten 18.30 TV Avisen med vejret 18.55 SportNyt 19.05 Mr. Bean 19.30 Tæt på Dyrene 20.00 aHA! 20.45 S¢nnen fra Vingården 22.15 Columbo 23.50 On the Edge 1.10 Boogie Listen 2.05 Godnat DR2 12.30 Arbejdsliv - når arbejdet flytterhjemmefra (1:30) 13.00 Jordemoderens børn 13.30 Fremmed i Europa (4:10) 14.00 Det globale miljøs historie (1:4) 14.30 Nyheder fra Grønland 2005 15.00 Haven i Hune (4:10) 15.30 Viden Om 16.00 Debatten 16.55 OBS 17.00 Tematirsdag: Tintin - den fantastiske reporter 17.04 Tintin for enhver pris 17.20 En film bliver til 17.25 Tintin og mig 18.40 Tintin i Danmark 18.55 Arven efter Tintin 19.00 Husker du ... 20.00 Temalørdag: På safari 20.05 Paradis ugen grænser 20.55 Temalørdags vært Dorte Fals har gæster i studiet 21.00 Safariens historie 21.55 Temalørdag har safarigæster i studiet 22.00 Safari Jensen 22.29 Outro 22.30 Deadline 22.50 Jersild på DR2 23.20 Drengene fra Angora: Klodshans 23.50 Hvad gør vi med Frank (2:5) 00.20 Helt hysterisk (6) 00.50 Curry nam nam (10) 01.20 Trailer Park Boys (11) 01.45 Godnat SVT1 12.50 Radiohjälpen: Världens barn 13.00 Mitt i naturen 13.30 Plus 14.00 Djursjukhuset 14.30 Mat/Niklas 15.00 Helt historiskt 15.30 Innebandy: SM-final 18.00 BoliBompa 18.01 Disneydags 19.00 Livet enligt Rosa 19.30 Rapport 19.45 Sportnytt 20.00 Wild Kids 21.00 Ulveson och Herngren 21.30 Kalla spår 22.15 Hitler – ondskans natur 23.45 Rapport 23.50 Sixties 0.20 Up at the Villa 2.15 Sändningar från SVT24 SVT2 12.00 Kobra 12.30 Pappa Parkinson 13.30 Babel 14.00 Format 14.30 Teveteve 15.00 Go’kväll 15.45 Carin 21:30 16.15 Toppform 16.45 Vetenskapsmagasinet 17.15 Bosse bildoktorn 17.45 Lotto 17.55 Helgmålsringning 18.00 Aktuellt 18.15 Landet runt 19.00 Säsongstart: Existens 19.30 Ett gott skratt... 19.55 Tauro 20.00 Tema: Vaken - en kväll om sömnlöshet Temalördag 20.01 Tema: Vaken - en kväll om sömnlöshet Sömnens gåta 21.00 Aktuellt 21.15 Tema: Vaken - en kväll om sömnlöshet Vakna nätter 22.05 Tema: Vaken en kväll om sömnlöshet Insomnia 23.40 0 Seriestart: Vises i Arizona! Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kielce z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DR1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DR2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SVT1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SVT2 z 2005 roku